


I Would Have

by blackrider11



Series: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This is Good [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Implied LaFerry, Unusual Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carmilla was exiled from the room she spotted a ginger on one of her walks. Not just any ginger, the crazy science one, LaFontaine.</p><p>(Set when LaFontaine was brainwormed, so OOC warning)</p><p>(Author's writing rating: 4/5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Have

Carmilla hadn’t returned to her room since Laura had practically banished her, so she had taken to aimlessly wander around campus. Only to stop when her body was exhausted, and she was forced to cash in on a few favours to sleep in less than desirable places.

On one of her listless night walks, she spotted a ginger. Not just any ginger, the crazy science one, LaFontaine. Cursing the ineptness of whoever had been watching them, Carmilla strolled over to the head-banging redhead.

“Where’s the party? The brain-jacked human asked when they caught sight of the approaching vampire.

“You’re going the wrong way,” Carmilla said dryly.

“You know where the party is?” They questioned. Carmilla resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yes, I know where the party is,” Carmilla lied in a tone that suggested that instead of talking to an adult, she was conversing with a young toddler.

“Take me to it!” Demanded LaFontaine latching onto Carmilla.

“This way,” Carmilla ground out, still wincing from the squeal that assaulted her vampiric hearing and led them toward the dorm where LaFontaine had escaped from.

“Are we there yet?” whined LaFontaine after a few seconds.

“Just a bit further,” Carmilla told the human.

“I don’t hear any music,” LaFontaine said as they approached the door 307.

“They’re waiting for you,” Carmilla said with false happiness.

“That’s nice of them,” LaFontaine said dreamily. God, did Carmilla miss the non-infected LaFontaine, at least _they_ were intelligent. As the vampire reached for the handle to open the door to 307, the door was removed from her reach.

“LaFon-“ Perry stood there armed with a stake, looking like a mess but her expression had that look of desperation and stubbornness that said she was fully ready to search all of campus for her LaFontaine… who was right in front of her.

“Oh.” There was a pause as Perry appeared torn on whether to stake Carmilla or thank her.

It was broken by LaFontaine's, “Is this where the party is?”

“Yes honey,” said Perry jumping to answer. “I was just coming to get you.” Perry reached out to lead LaFontaine into the room. Out of the blue, LaFontaine turned and gripped Carmilla’s shoulder and the vampire could feel the desperation of holding onto reality that was not reflected on the human’s face.

“Carmilla,” LaFontaine said, their eyes clearer than they had been in days, “I would have done the same thing.” They looked at Perry, “Perry, I… I. PARTY!” And they were gone again.

“I know, honey,” Perry said with unshed tears in her eyes. “It’s inside.” Once, LaFontaine was safely inside Perry addressed Carmilla, “I, you better leave.”

“Yeah,” Carmilla agreed quietly, the somber tone of the hall echoed in her statement. She walked toward the exit but paused when Perry called to her.

“Thank you,” Perry said from the doorway.

Carmilla gave the Don a slight sad smile before disappearing down the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> What LaFontaine is talking about is the deal that Carmilla made with the Dean if that is unclear.


End file.
